Bloodlines
In the Divine Realm, there were countless various bloodlines. In order to reach a higher realm of cultivation, besides perception, lucky chances, and destiny, one also need to have enough martial talent. Of the several factors that formed a genius, martial talent was at the end. But, this didn’t mean that it was unimportant. On the contrary, martial talent was actually indispensable. It was just that in the Divine Realm there were many different methods to increase one’s martial talent, thus it wasn’t considered too important. Improving one’s bloodline was often the main method to increase one’s talent. In this universe, the human bloodline wasn’t much at all. Humans were small and weak animals. They were slow, their physical strength was lacking, and their bodies were frail. Although they were more formidable than ants, cats, dogs, and other such ordinary animals, they fell far short of being able to compare with fierce beasts like lions and tigers. Compared to vicious beasts and saint beasts, they couldn’t even hold a candle to them. As for a God Beast, there was even less to speak of. A God Beast did not even need to train. As long as they grew up, they would have the strength of a peak World King powerhouse. As for a human, they would die in several dozen years if they didn’t cultivate. But after so many billions of years, humanity had actually taken rule over the entire Divine Realm. Besides humans’ terrifying ability to multiply, the main reason they had been able to do this was based on their perception, creativity, and ability to learn! Mankind had created a brilliant and magnificent martial arts civilization. There was no other race in this cosmos that was more suited to cultivating martial arts than humans. A weak little baby that cried just after being born, could 100,000 years later destroy a star with their own hands. This weak baby could become an Empyrean with the ability to create their own miracle. This could be said to be an unbelievable miracle! As for saint beasts and God Beasts, their effects of cultivating were limited. Nearly all transcendent divine mights were created by humanity. Although a God Beast was powerful, they could not compare with a human Empyrean! And while humans had an advantage in cultivation, their bloodline talent was actually poor. The children they gave birth to were frail and weak without even the strength to grab a chicken. Then, in the distant past, the ancient martial artists of the Divine Realm underwent a variety of experiments to transform their own bloodline. With humanity’s cultivation speed, if they also had a bloodline superiority then they would truly become the beloved of heaven! And by this era, in the vast and boundless Divine Realm, the truly powerful families all had their own unique bloodline inheritances. All these various bloodlines had strange and wonderful powers, each with their own strengths and disadvantages, some better and some worse. This included God Beast Families like the Ancient Phoenix Clan. For instance, the Ancient Dragon Clan, Kirin Clan, or Roc Clan. These God Beast Families all had noble bloodlines. But, what a pity, they were never able to fuse the God Beast bloodline into their own genes. Thus, they could only rely on transplanting additional blood to maintain their bloodline. Of these four great God Beast Families, only the Ancient Dragon Clan had several World Kings appear within their ranks. As for the other three noble families, the strongest powerhouses they had were half-step World Kings. Triva * Once a human martial artist absorbed the blood of a God Beast, it could no longer be purified and separated anymore. When a human absorbed the blood of a Dragon God Beast, it would directly fuse into that person’s bloodline. As for that person’s flesh and blood, it would be transformed, completely assimilating the dragon blood. Category:Terminology Category:Worldbuilding